spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Biohazard
Biohazard is the 8th episode of S2 of The End of My Soul, it was directed by Clancy Brown. This episode marks the return of SpongeBob SquarePants, after being gone since the S1 Finale Endgame: Part 1. and This episode is the final apperance of Assistant Karen, because she gets killed by Fox Mulder. This is the episode that Timmy is aboucted by aliens. This is the last episode that Alex Kyreck & The Cigarette Smoking Man & Mr. X will appear because they both died. This is also the first episode to be featured in HD. Cast *SpongeBob SquarePants *Fox Mulder *Dana Scully *Timmy SquarePants *Pearl Krabs *Cigarette Smoking Man *Mr. X *Alex Kyreck *Assistant Karen *JellyfishJam38 *Daryl Dixon *Walter Skinner *Sheldon J. Plankton (credit only) *MacGyver (credit only) *Ponyo Fan *Sir Sandy (voice) (uncredited) *Mr. Krabs (uncredited) * Aliens #1 (uncredited) * Aliens #2 (uncredited) * Aliens #3 (uncredited) * Aliens #4 (uncredited) * Black Sponge (uncredited) Story The last 3 surivours Fox, Timmy & Pearl were walking to the hopsital and saw Dana Scully. Scully: Mulder, thank god you are alive. Mulder: Damn right. Timmy: So where is SpongeBob? Scully: SpongeBob is in a room recovering from his injuries. Pearl: Can we see him by chance? Scully: Sure, let's go. The 3 surivours and Scully decide to see SpongeBob. SpongeBob was in the hopsital room sitting. Timmy: SpongeBob? SpongeBob: Is that you Timmy? Timmy: It sure is SpongeBob *gives him a hug* SpongeBob: Pearl! You came back! :) Pearl: Yep. Scully: SpongeBob, can you tell us what happened after you jumped into the portal? SpongeBob: Well, after jumping into the portal. I saw Sandy & Mr. Krabs, they told me that some guy by the name of Alex Kyreck decided to harass you guys, So i told him to f*** off and die you f**. And then somehow 24 hours ago i got out of the portal for no reason. I was injured by some staff weapon. And then i came here. Timmy: Ok, that was a good.. Pearl: Uhhh, guys, some black man with a black coat has a knife. Fox: Holy sh**, That means.... Pearl: Mr. X!!! SpongeBob: Quick, let's get the f*** out of here. So SpongeBob, Pearl, Fox & Timmy got out of the hopsital. Mr. X was standing near them. Mr. X: You can't no pass. Timmy: F*** you! You stupid c***sucker! Mr. X grabs Timmy. Mr. X: Timmy will go to the ufo ship and he will be destroyed! Mr. X & Timmy dissapeared. THE NEXT DAY.... The Cigarette Man & Alex Kyreck where in a secret location. Alex: Are you ok? C.S.M: Yeah i'm fine, It's just a injury. Then, Daryl Dixon decides to come to the secret location. Daryl: Hey f***er. C.S.M: The f***? I thought i killed you! Daryl shot The Cigarette Smoking Man & Alex Kyeck 5 times. Daryl: That's revenge for shooting me. Goodbye you f***ers. 6 HOURS LATER SpongeBob, Pearl & Fox where talking to Bob & Ponyo. Bob: Ok, so Timmy got kiddnapped by Mr. X. Pearl: That's correct. Ponyo: Our plan is, is to get him back and kill that son of a bitch once for all! SpongeBob: Ok guys, let's do this! 2 hours later.... The surivours decided to look at Mr. X & Timmy. Mr. X: Timmy, Timmy, Timmy, you will now be adoucted by aliens. The aliens came and took Timmy: Timmy: HOLY S***! SOMEBODY F***ING HELP ME! The aliens took Timmy away to the ufo ship. SpongeBob: FREEZE ASSHOLE! Mr. X: Well, well, well, It isn't SpongeBob. the guy that i have been looking for. Pearl: What do you want from us? Mr. X: I have brought Karen over here. Karen, come out! Karen decides to come out. Assistant Karen: Do not move a step you motherf***ers! Then, all of a suddlen, Fox Mulder decides to get out his pistol and shoot Karen. Assistant Karen: Help me...... (she died) Mr. X: You crazy moron! How dare.... Fox decides to shoot Mr. X in the stomach. Mr. X died. 6 hours later. Walter Skinner was calling Sandy. Walter Skinner: Sandy. Sandy: Yeah? Walter Skinner: I have found Black Sponge on the ground, and i also found Mr. Krabs, he's in the lab. Sandy: Oh good. I will contact you in 24 hours. Walter Skinner: Ok, bye. Walter had kidnapped Mr. Krabs & Black Sponge. They are now in the lab. Mr. Krabs & Black Sponge: HELP US!!!!! Walter Skinner: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. To be continued.... Category:Episodes